The Pointless Golden Sun tale
by Village Idiot
Summary: Well, this is the amazing re telling of golden sun . . . Just a little different . . . I DIDN'T DO IT! RUN AWAY! Oh yes, and many thanks to Triad Orion for much insparation. Thanx Man!
1. WHY HELLO THERE!

Golden Sun - The Pointless tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, that right belongs to Camelot. I also don't own the term "Chrono Syndrome." That was created by Triad Orion, a very good author, who created it and has given me permission to use it. I also don't own the Giant Meatball of Death, which also belongs to Triad Orion. In fact Triad came up with a bunch of this stuff, and it's even better in his stories, so you should read them. In fact, if it is actually funny, it is his. Now if it is stupid, you can probably accredit it to me. I do have his permission to use the quotes, as he is also a character in the story . . . eventually.  
  
It was a lovely day in the city of Vale, right under the large Mount Aleph, which held the Sol Sanctum. Well, I guess if you look at it, it was not that lovely. There was a thunderstorm, and a huge boulder that was kind of in the process of attempting to crush there entire village to a pulp. So I guess if you think about it, it wasn't that lovely of a day after all. It was actually pretty gruesome. The elders stood and tried to hold the Large Rock back with there psyenergy, but they were failing fast, and the huge rock of, pain, and stuff was quickly advancing.  
  
"Wake up Maurice!" Dora called abstractly at Isaac who was lying down on the bed. He abstractly woke up and looked very confused at who his mother was talking to. "Hurry up Maurice!" Dora said again grabbing Isaac's arm and dragging him out by his arm. Outside of the house Kyle stood there waving his hands, "Come on Dora, hurry up!" he called.  
  
"Alright Norbert I am coming!" Dora responded quickly as she raced down the path towards Kyle.  
  
"Dora you really need to learn names better, I'm Kyle, NOT Norbert, and our son's name is Isaac, NOT Maurice!"  
  
"What ever you say Norbert," Dora said, not really paying attention. She grabbed Isaac. "Now I want you to go straight to the square so you are not crushed by the giant rock of pain and stuff." Isaac nodded and took off running towards the square, and along the way he met up with his best friend, Garret. Garret stared at Isaac, as he tried to pull a giant crate along with him to get away.  
  
Isaac made some quick hand motions and Garret dropped the crate. "You want me to just leave all of my possessions here so I am not crushed by the Giant Meatball of doom?" Isaac gave him a quizzical look and Garret pointed. Isaac had to admit it did look like a meatball. After a couple more hand motions Garret nodded. "So we have to go to the town square, ok," Garret said, somehow able to make sense out of the hand symbols.  
  
They took off towards the square, as huge boulders mysteriously dropped right in front of them right as they reached another staircase. "Again?!" Garret demanded, as another boulder hit the ground, "This is just getting weird."  
  
They were heading towards the square when they saw Jenna's house, when they saw a group of people standing over on the houses dock yelling. More importantly, they saw a young boy floating in the river barley hanging on to a large stick that was conveniently there; just like one always is in a river someone is going to float down on, in all worlds but the real one. After another couple seconds, our brilliant hero, Maurice, err, Isaac, figured out that the boy was Felix, Jenna's younger brother.  
  
"Isaac! Isaac! I need you and Garret to come here right away!" Kyle, Isaac's father called from the docks. He then looked at everyone around him. "Anyone have any Psyenergy left?" He asked Jenna's family, who were all present on the dock, despite the fact that the huge rock of pain, and stuff, was about to fall. Kyle shrugged, and called out to Felix and said, "Have you tried swimming to shore? . . . . No? Ok well have you tried teleporting? . . . . No you can't do that? Oh well I give up."  
  
Kyle then turned to Isaac who had just arrived and said "I need you to go and find someone who still has Psyenergy left and can help us!"  
  
Isaac nodded, and they took off, again being apprehended being apprehended by the giant boulders that seemed to drop in there way. "Again!? This is just becoming. . ." Garret was cut off by another rock falling and blocking there path. "ARGGGGH!"  
  
Isaac just sighed and they finally got all the way to the town square, where again, very conveniently, a man had just jumped off the psyenergy stone was fully charged.  
  
Jenna, whom had just joined them, looked a little confused. "Will someone please explain to me how by touching a rock you can become powerful again . . . .?" Isaac Just shrugged, and Jenna sighed.  
  
Which is about when Garret, the brains of the operation (note the sarcasm), said "Well, that's obvious. The giant cool rock of stuff is just cool, so it gives powers and stuff." This only succeeded in getting more sighs from Isaac and Jenna.  
  
The super charged by the rock of coolness guy, and Jenna, joined Isaac and Garret, and they mad a dash just for Felix . . .but alas, they were too late, because just as they arrived, the huge rock of pain and smashing them all away but Garret, Jenna, and Isaac, with Felix gone into the river. Jenna decided to hang around . . . and do stuff . . .  
  
So Garret and Isaac started to head back to the town square, and then suddenly they heard two voices coming from the ledge above them.  
  
"Yeah man, Alchemy is so cool, because it does cool stuff, and can make us powerful . . . and stuff . . .," said a female voice.  
  
"Menardi, will you just shut up, we have to get out of here, before any of the towns people find us!" replied a masculine voice that had just a hint of annoyance in it.  
  
The two voices were drawing closer and closer to the edge, when they spotted Isaac and Garret just sitting there.  
  
"You two," said the funky blue guy, "Were you eavesdropping?" Isaac just shook his head, and the funky blue guy said some stuff, and then he said he was going to fight them and stuff. The funky blue dude went for his sheath and drew -  
  
"A fish?! Not again! I need to work on that!" the Blue guy said, as reached back into his sheath and drew out -  
  
"Oh great, I got a ham this time . . . oh well," and with that he blew them away with a bit of fireball. They fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ChRisToPh: Well that was . . . Different  
  
Me: Hush you, we didn't ask your opinion.  
  
ChRisToPh: Yes you did.  
  
Me: When?  
  
ChRisToPh: Oh you did, trust me.  
  
Me: . . . Well I guess that is all then . . . Until next time R&R please, even though its not that good . . . 


	2. Hey, the story got to Chapter 2!

Golden Sun - The pointless tale  
  
Chapter Two - Three Years later!  
  
Me: Guess whose back!?  
  
ChRisToPh: You again?  
  
Me: CORRECT!  
  
ChRisToPh: Greeeat . . . By the way Triad, don't be so modest, the giant meatball was your idea and you know it! That is a lot better than Idiot boy's Rock of pain and stuff!  
  
Me: Yeah, Credit to be given where credit is due . . . Though my idea wasn't that bad . . .  
  
ChRisToPh: Yeah, sure Idiot boy . . . But you know Triad thought up a lot of this, so now on with the show!  
  
***  
  
Three years later  
  
"Ok Maurice, I have had enough we are bringing you to the doctor right now! I have had it up to hear," Dora makes motion with hand as high as possible, "with your not talking, now come on!" Isaac sighed, as he often did around his mother. She was ranting again about his mysterious ability of not talking. Now she had a local expert physician, a Dr. Triad Orion on his way to help Isaac with his unusual problem. A few seconds later a loud knock came from the front door of Isaacs's house.  
  
"Good that's him!" Dora exclaimed, rushing towards the front door. She quickly opened it, and there stood a tall man in a Doctors Coat. "Hello Doctor Cletus! How are you today?"  
  
"Who is Cletus?" Dr. Orion asked, looking confused. Isaac just looked at him and shook his head in annoyance. "Yes, right . . . well let's have a look at Isaac. You say that he is not able to speak? Well, we can see about that quite quickly." Dr. Orion walked over to Isaac. "Isaac can you talk?" he asked. Isaac shook his head, and Dr. Orion said, "Well ok then he can't talk! It's official!"  
  
Isaac gave a very annoyed sigh and Dora said "Oh really! I thought he just had a cold. . ." Dr. Orion decided to ignore that statement. Suddenly something fell from the sky and hit Dr. Orion on the head. Dazed, he looked down and saw a stack of hay on the ground. He then looked up and saw three large holes in the roof.  
  
"I suppose that I will just have to ignore that also. . . ." The doctor then turned back to Isaac and pulled out a medical sheet. "Now I believe I may have an explanation for this. You have . . . Crono Syndrome!"  
  
"Nooooooo not Crono Syndrome . . . err, what's Crono Syndrome?" Dora asked, bewildered.  
  
"Crono Syndrome is a very complicated dieses that attack the vocal cords making it so a person can only nod or shake their heads, or speak in thought expressions." The good doctor replied.  
  
"Thought expression, what would that be?" Dora asked, still quite confused. Abruptly a white square appeared over Dr. Orion's face, with a large smile on it. Dora screamed and smashed Dr. Orion across the face. He stood up slowly recovering, and sighed.  
  
"Well I guess you can expect a lot of that, because this will begin to happen to Isaac soon. My only other patients of this disease have both become good lab rats. The one the dieses was named after, a boy named Crono, has made little recovery, while another patient, a lad with pointy ears named Link has made considerable improvement, as he can now . . . grunt," Dr. Orion explained.  
  
Right on cue, a thought bubble appeared above Isaacs head, with a frown on it. Dora screamed and clobbered Isaac this time. Isaac got up and frowned normally at his mother.  
  
"Don't ever do that again Maurice!" Dora exclaimed as she began to return to a normal pulse rate. This only got a normal sigh from Isaac, and Dr. Orion decided now would be a good time to take off running. In seconds he was out of the door, dodging another falling piece of hay.  
  
***  
  
Isaac sat patching the open holes on the roof the next day. 'I've got to stop practicing Ragnorok on the roof,' Isaac thought. (A/n - Just because he can't talk doesn't mean he can't think.) He threw another piece of hay on the roof out of annoyance and patched another hole. He suddenly heard Garet's voice from below.  
  
"Hey Isaac come here!" Garet called from below. Dora suddenly walked out the front door and looked at Garet  
  
"Jimmy! How are you doing!?" Dora asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Err . . . I'm fine Dora, I'm fine," Garet replied as he quickly ascended up the ladder to Isaac. (They didn't use stairs, because that would be far too normal for this insane little tidbit called a story.)  
  
"Hey Isaac, how it be hangin foo'? You be doin good hangin out in da hood? Why aint you talkin to me dawg" Garet, who was obviously smoking again, said, "Oh dat be right, they said you got dat Chrono syndrome stuff. Iight," Isaac just glanced at him for a second then smacked him upside his head with the back of the hand.  
  
"Whoa, thanks Isaac, I really needed that," Garet muttered as he slowly got up and recovered. This is about when he slipped and caused another lovely hole on the roof  
  
Isaac slowly began to fume with large amounts of anger and annoyance. He went for the sword at his belt, but Garet beat him to the punch by falling off the side of the House. Yeah, well that's Garet, oh well.  
  
Isaac sighed and sheathed his sword as he prepared to go. Then Jenna showed up and things got really fun.  
  
"GARET!"  
  
"Oh dear," Garet said as the insane Fire Adept appeared by his side.  
  
"GARET THAT'S IT, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU STAND ME UP, OR I WILL BLAST YOU TO LITTLE PIECES!" As this unfolds, Dora walks out of the door again and sees Jenna blasting Garet with both words, and Flare.  
  
"Oh," Dora said, "Now we have a real shindig, because Brittany has arrived!"  
  
Jenna turned around and looked at Isaac, having gone through this situation many times before. "She's still doing it isn't she Isaac?" Isaac just nodded, and Jenna sighed. "So how is your treatment going Isaac?" He just shrugged and finished the roof.  
  
"Oh, well," Jenna said, "I guess we had better go to Kraden because the is the entire plot of this stupid and pointless thing."  
  
"Ok," Garet said, "As long as you don't . . . *gulp* . . . hurt me." Isaac just nodded.  
  
***  
  
ChRisToPh: Well, that was even stupider than the last chapter. Hey are you listening to me?  
  
Me: *Turns around* Eh? Oh me? Umm, yeah sure whatever. *Turns back around*  
  
ChRisToPh: What are you doing?  
  
Me: Who me? Nothing. . .  
  
ChRisToPh: Yeah . . .Sure . . . *Sneaks up behind Village Idiot, and grabs the game from his hands. Its Golden Sun.* You little moron, your playing this again!?  
  
Me: Err, well please review, and we will see you again next time! * Runs away* 


End file.
